


Love Me Tender

by halcyonwhispers



Series: Everyone Loves Sicheng [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cock Rings, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble Collection, Edging, Group Sex, Hickies, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgy, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonwhispers/pseuds/halcyonwhispers
Summary: Everyone teases the hell outta Sicheng until he starts crying and begging(basically)





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> sicheng needed an orgy fic, everyone has to agree

Sicheng let out a breathy, nervous giggle as Taeyong pressed his flushed back onto his chest. The small laughter cut off into a low moan when he sucked a hickey on the side of his throat. Sicheng pushed his ass back against his dick. “I got you, baby,” Taeyong purred. “I got you.” His voice sent a slow shiver down his spine. The voice as husky as the feel of callused hands made him twitch inside of his briefs.

Sicheng could only whimper and rock his hips into Taeyong’s dick. His bulge was only separated from Sicheng’s ass by sweatpants and the thin cloth of underwear.

God, this was torture.  

Then, just to matters worse, Doyoung smoothed kisses onto the side of his neck that Taeyong wasn’t occupying.

“Awe, does it hurt, baby boy,” Doyoung muttered against his skin. He snipped at his neck lovingly. It was such a contrast to the silky wetness of Taeyong’s lips that Sicheng felt almost dizzy.

Taeil’s hand came to a teasing rest on his midsection. Their oldest member slowly rubbed circles around his flat stomach. His fingers traced the faint imprint of muscles there. Sicheng closed his eyes to bask in the sensation. He could feel the shape of Taeil’s lips curve into a smile around his perked nipple.

“Ahh…ahh,” was Sicheng pathetic excuse for a reply.

He bucked upwards then back to rub back against Taeyong. He needed friction. Needed someone to touch him… Jaehyun made a noise by his thigh followed by Yuta low laughter. Sicheng’s blurry sight caught onto Jaehyun’s blonde hair and Yuta’s soft brown next to Youngho’s darker head.

Fortunately, Youngho and Jaehyun each kept one of his legs in their hands to keep him from closing them. If they weren’t then Sicheng would have tried to unconsciously snap them shut about a dozen times by now. Unfortunately it seemed Yuta was hell-bent on making him come as he mouthed the tip of his dick every time one of the others bit into the softness of his thighs.

Jaehyun looked up at him through his dark lashes. “It’s ok baby. Tell him you just wanna be fucked.” Unlike Taeyong’s thick tone of voice, his was all sugary and sweet. Sicheng bit his bottom lip and stared at him, unable to stop the noising coming from himself.

Taeyong’s hands rubbed up and down his sides. His dull nails lightly dragged on his skin, not enough to even hurt, but enough to make Sicheng wish he dug down harder just to feel something more solid.

“Our poor baby wants to be fucked _hard_.” Yuta’s hand slide down to his ass, fingers just barely caressing between his cheeks. Sicheng threw his head back, gasping only to have Yuta’s hand fall away.  “Do you hear how bad he wants it?”

Doyoung’s laughter at his neck left vibrations zoom into his mouth. “So cute. Look,” his mouth cut harshly around the _k_ sound. His hand wondered onto his dick. “He’s dripping even with the cock ring.”

Sicheng pushed up against his hand, slurring in Mandarin things he wasn’t sure were actual words. But that hardly seemed to matter at the moment.

He had a love-hate relationship with the cock ring. It kept him from coming by the time the last person came in, but it also kept him from fucking coming on himself. The kisses, the hickies, the damn caresses were the best part of the edging until he needed ( _needed_ ) a thick dick, or rather dicks, inside of him. 

Taeil rolled his tongue around his nipple. He pulled away long enough to kiss it and peck his cheek. “How many cocks do you want inside of you, baby boy?” he whispered.

“Ah _hh_ …” His throat stopped working a long time ago. His senses went on overload, watching past Taeil’s head on his chest to watch Jaehyun. He and Yoonho each left blossoms on the inside of his thighs. Their hot mouths would climb higher and higher until they were right at his dick before suddenly stopping and smothered their kisses right back at his legs.

His thighs looked like a bouquet of violet flowers tattooed all over. Just looking at the marks made him ache even more. Sicheng wouldn’t be able to wear shorts for a while, he thought in a daze.

Youngho stared right back at him, licking his already slicked bottom lip. He hummed, sounding thoughtful in an obnoxious manner that made Sicheng whine with pleasure. “Sicheng, you need to answer when someone asks you a question.”

Like a switch was flipped, everyone else paused.

The room felt warm with everyone’s body heat, and the air felt suffocating in a way that felt so good. Sicheng’s eyes started to drip.

He could hardly see through the tears to tell Youngho, to answer him like the good boy he was, but the words got stuck with a soft sob. It was the cry that slipped out of his mouth inside. It felt so good, everything felt so fucking good.

From behind, Sicheng felt Taeyong tense up. His hands started to gently move alongside his ribcage, this time with feather-like fingertips rather than nails. It made his crying worse. The silk touch of his hands was heaven, like someone offered him paradise before his eyes but didn’t let him go there.

“Taeyong.” Youngho noticed his hands too. He sounded regretful. Just a little bit.

Doyoung quickly brushed his tears away with his fingertips. “Baby boy has to learn his lesson, Tae. We’ll give him lots of kisses after, but _only_ after.”

Sicheng could feel Taeyong’s heartbeat pick up even more than what it was a few seconds ago. “I just- Sicheng, color?” This time, Sicheng could see all the older member pull away slightly. They were all ready to move away depending on his answer.

He whimpered, more tears coming into his vision because everyone backed away. A part of him knew why, but a bigger part of him, the part that was physically aching, let out more tears. Sicheng sobbed, rocking and rocking his hips into the empty air now that Yuta, Jaehyun, and Youngho inched away.

“ _Green_ , _green_. Please, _please_ touch me. It _hurts_ ,” he cried. If he paid more attention, Sicheng would have noticed the great sigh of relief that came from everyone, especially Taeyong. His leader typically asked him first about the colors,

“Great!” Yuta grinned, pushing past Taeil to lean in and kiss him full on the mouth. His tongued swirled around against his own until Doyoung made an annoyed noise.

“I said no kisses until after!”

Sicheng whimpered as Yuta pulled away, licking his upper lip on the way out. Youngho laughed, hand coming up to cover his laughter.

“Ok, ok… Yuta try not to cream your pants just yet…” Youngho smirked at him. He pushed his hair out of his face and Sichend almost drooled at the sight. “How do you want to do this, baby?”

Without hesitating, he whispered, “Yuta can only watch.” The person mentioned gasped dramatically.

“Ha! That’s what you get, you greedy pig!” Doyoung stuck out his tongue. This time Taeil and Jaehyun busted out laughing, probably more at the look of utter betrayal on Yuta’s face than Doyoung’s comment.

“I- I want…” Sicheng’s eyes fluttered. Last time everyone took turns…painfully slow turns. So maybe it would be better if they did it two at the time. “Taeyong and Doyoung…at the same time.” A low growl came from Taeyong’s chest, rumbling just enough so Sicheng could feel the vibrations in his back. His knees closed together to try to restrain himself from dripping even more precum. “And after them…I want Youngho and Jaehyun…”

Doyoung smiled, quickly leaning forward to peck him innocently on the lips. Jaehyun smacked his arm with a smirk. “ _No kissing_ ,” he did a poor impression of Doyoung’s voice. Youngho smirked again. Doyoung wrinkled his nose at both of them.

Taeil swiped his thumb across his lips, smearing the mixture of saliva off his mouth. “Do you want a cock in your mouth then, baby boy?” His deep brown eyes stared at his lips, maybe a little hungrily.

“Mhm…” Sicheng didn’t trust his voice so much. “Yours.”

“Oh _fuck_.” Yuta hissed. Sicheng only spared him a glance, but he saw his dick was twitching under his underwear. He almost giggled.

“Mm…” Taeyong pushed his lips against his ear, sending warm puff of breath against it. “Are you ready?” He started to move out from behind him, and everyone else began to shift to their place.

Sicheng smiled sweetly.

“Yes,” he uttered and closed his eyes.  

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
